compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Daran Lakost
Daran Hunter Lakost is a 25 year old Human male who was born on the planetwide city of Coruscant. He now currently works at Terra Stryker Industries. Biography Before Birth Daran's parents, David Lakost and Ariana Leatham were both born and raised on the planet of Adbatar. After being married a few years into adulthood, they wanted to move to Coruscant, but the Clone Wars had started and the constant fighting made interplanetary travel unsafe. After the Clone Wars, the Old Republic had fallen and the Galactic Empire had risen in its wake and the first thing that David and Ariana Lakost had noticed was the sudden and surging outcry against Imperial rule on Adbatar and not soon after, Adbatar became one of the first worlds to form what would be later known as the Rebel Alliance and, many years later, the New Republic. David and Ariana didn't have an opinion on the rebel vs. imperial problem, but knew that living on a soon-to-be anti-imperial world was unsafe and before Republica broke off from the Galactic Empire, David and Ariana sold their home, took their belongings, and moved to Coruscant. Many years later, Ariana would give birth to a baby boy that she named Daran Lakost. Childhood to Adulthood Daran grew up in one of the hundreds of thousands of residential zones on Coruscant, making a few short-term friends. He had no other siblings, his father worked as a spaceship repairman and his mother worked as a waitress in a nearby local restaurant. His parents were the only family that Daran had, all other relatives were either killed in the Clone Wars, the following war between the Empire and the Rebels, or by natural causes. However, in later years, even that changed. At the age of 18, Daran was on vacation in Alderaan for his 18th birthday when back on Coruscant, a YT-1210 had engine failure and crashed into several buildings including his parents' house while both his parents were still inside. Both his parents died from the accident. Daran was now on his own. Imperial Service After the accident, Daran had inherited whatever possessions his parents had left. He spent the next 5 years hitchhiking throughout the galaxy, picking up small jobs on some planet or other. Eventually, he decided it was time he started to do something with his life, and joined the Galactic Empire. Daran spent almost 2 years in the Empire. He made decent pay, did decent jobs, and enjoyed himself, showing exemplary service under the Imperial Navy. It was during his time in the Empire that he met Adam Diggins (his CO and later on, his friend) and Lira Ryuujin (wife to Adam and also a fellow Imperial Navy friend). After time, Adam and Lira left the Empire and created their own faction; Terra Stryker Industries. A couple of months later, Daran bid farewell to his Imperial friends and also left the Empire. Ranks Acquired: Recruit E-1 - Imperial Academy Crewman E-2 - Imperial Navy Crewman First Class E-3 - Imperial Navy Flight Corporal E-4 - Imperial Navy Flight Sergeant E-5 - Imperial Navy Staff Flight Sergeant E-6 - Imperial Navy Master Flight Sergeant E-7 - Imperial Navy Chief Master Sergeant E-8 - Imperial Navy Awards Achieved: Imperial Academy Basic Graduate IABG Awarded for completing the Imperial Academy. Imperial Duty Bars - 1 Year DB1 Awarded for serving in the Empire for at least 1 year. 3rd Imperial Fleet - Retired Veteran 3IFRV Awarded for being a member of the 3rd Imperial Fleet for at least one year, now retired from the fleet. 6th Imperial Fleet - Member 6IF Awarded for being a member of the 6th Imperial Fleet. Imperial News Service INS Awarded for being a part of the Imperial News Service. Mentioned in Dispatchers DIS Award that is equivalent to 1/5th of a Letter of Commendation. Calaron Holdout CALHO Awarded for being a part of the Imperial Campaign to defend the Calaron sector from New Republic assault. Operation: Adkinien TPAD Awarded for participating in the development and expansion of the planet Adkinien. Terra Stryker Industries Daran had decided that his real friends were who he wanted to be with and right after leaving the Empire, Daran joined Adam's newly created faction, Terra Stryker Industries. It is with TSI that Daran currently works happily with his good friends. Category:Individuals Category:Human